Eyes
by meme12
Summary: Sweet pairing Kou x Master Shuichi Enjoy! Pls read and review!


Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!! This story shall be from the anime Monochrome factor!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!!!!!! It shall be a pairing story between Kou and Master ( Shuichi. W)

Meme12: La, la, la, la, la....

Shirogane: Meme12, what are you writing?

Meme12: Oh hi Shirogane! I'm just writing another story! (Resumes typing her story.)

Shirogane: Is it a pairing story? You are an experienced writer in these types of stories...

Meme12: Well, you got me on that one but who do you think I'm writing about?

Shirogane: Who else accept for Akira and me....?

Meme12: You are so wrong, sorry Shirogane.

Shirogane: I wonder who else..... By the way I saw the group I was going to work with soon down the road.

Meme12: Who?

Shirogane: A kid with amethyst eyes and has multi-tri colour hair and a group of people with him.

Meme12: Oh that must be the Yugioh cast. They must be going to the shop downstairs to buy something. So, given up on who I'm writing on?

Shirogane: Give me more time to think....

Meme12: Okay! Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome factor and the characters in this story.

Shirogane: Enjoy the story.... (Still thinking what Meme12 is writing.)

This story takes place a few years after the final episode of Monochrome Factor. Everyone enjoy!

* * *

**Eyes **

"That would be 800 yen in total. Thank you for your patronage." The man nodded his thanks and cast a smile to the counter girl as he left the flower shop. The girl sighed and fainted immediately as soon as the man left. The man held the bouquet of roses to his face and smelled the sweet scent. "He will like it. I'm sure he will..." The man thought as he smiled at the bouquet of roses as his adjusted the spectacles that are slipping of his nose. He walked towards a familiar-looking bar with that ever intricate-looking sign board "Bar Still".

"Irashaimasen." The male looked up and smiled at the man standing behind the bar. His pale-skin with matching black hair and those long slender fingers plus the smile he always has on his face always made the scared left-eye male smiled. "Surely you could have recognised me by my footsteps right, Master?" "Of course I did, Kou." The man behind the bar counter smiled as Kou walked towards him. "Here. For you...." Kou said as he handed the bouquet of roses to Master. "Thank you, Kou." Master replied as he gently felt the bouquet handle and claimed the bouquet. "Roses right?" "Yeah, I didn't know whether you would like them so I just bought it..." Master heard faint hints of embarrassment in the male's voice and smiled back: "I love it thank you." Kou blushed at those words and ruffled his hair.

It has been two years after the darkness nearly covered Japan and the other countries and nearly destroyed it. Kou had begun to hang out more at Bar Still out of boredom and had developed feelings for the blind Master working here. He watched as Master cleaned the glasses and placed it back neatly on the shelf. "Being blind may not have affected him as much but.... Why does his back look so sad?" Kou thought as he silently stood up and walked behind the bar counter, gently he slipped his arms around the blind bartender's waist. Master on the other hand was surprised by Kou's actions and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Kou..?" Kou nuzzled his cheek in Master's hair before gently turning the surprised bartender to face him and saw the red tinted cheeks. "So cute." Kou thought to himself before asking: "Would you like to go on a date with me, Master?" Kou watched as Master blush a deeper shade of red before he nodded his reply. "I will fetch you tomorrow, 12 noon, see you." With that, he kissed Master's forehead and left the very dazed bartender in the bar. The next day, Kou went to the bar at the time he had mentioned and saw Master right on time standing outside the bar.

Master was not wearing his working tuxedo but a long sleeved white shirt with diamond patterns on the collar and long brown corduroy pants. "God he is hot!!!!!!!!!" Kou thought to himself as he tried to stifle a nose bleed as he approached the unsuspecting male. "Kou is that you?" Master asked as he heard Kou's footsteps approaching. "Yeah, did you wait long?" "Not really... So where are we going?" Kou paused to think for a moment before replying: "Where ever you want to go..." He gently slipped his hand into the blind bartender's hand causing him to blush as they left for their destination unaware of the foursome stalking them.....

"Way to go that Kou-nii!!" a gold hair teen exclaimed quietly as he watched the bespectacled male led the blind bartender received a whack from behind. "Kengo, shush!" A girl said as the male looked up at her and scrawled. "I can't believe we are doing this." A third male with similar hair to his friend except darker said and rolled his eyeballs. "I agree too." A spirit with white hair tied in a long braid wearing a black hat with a matching long coat and in one hand carrying a walking stick in another. "Oh hi Shirogane.... WAIT A SECOND WHEN DID YOU COME BACK!?" "I wouldn't mind explaining that later when we don't lose sight of the couple in front." The threesome looked in front to find Kou and Master plain out of sight. "Quick let's go!" The girl grabbed the two males who grabbed Shirogane and dashed off to locate the missing couple.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

Master's decision led Kou to the cinema where they decided to watch a movie. "You have something in mind?" Kou asked as he told the bartender the movies available. "I think we should go with romance." Master replied. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kou said and dragged the bartender to buy the tickets. As they bought the tickets, the stalking foursome (Should be considered twosome as only two people are interested) found them and were watching them buying tickets. "I think you can continue stalking them on your own Aya; because I am not interested..." The male was soon cut short by a punch from the only girl in the stalking foursome. "Come on Akira!!! We have to find out how it turns out in the end. This is that perverted idiot we are talking about being serious in his whole life!" "I agree!!!!!!!!!" Kengo exclaimed earning looks from the other three in the group.

"Fine, we could just stand here and watch them go in...." Akira commented while the rest turned to find Kou and Master entering the cinema hall. "Let's go!!!! Quick!!!!!!!!!" Aya exclaimed while dragging the other three with her to buy the tickets and enter the cinema hall.

**In the cinema hall....**

"Be careful of the steps." Kou told Master as he gently guided the male to his seat. While they were moving to the seat, Master accidently stepped on a young man's foot. "Hey ouch!! Watch where you're going! Are you blind!?" Master apologised causing the young male to notice that he couldn't see. "What is a blind man doing here anyway? He can't see the show so what's the use?" This comment earned some laughter from the young male's girl friend and other audience in the cinema hall. Before Master could react, he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a crash which was followed by a frantic comforting of the young male's girlfriend. The cinema hall became deathly quiet as Kou glared at the others in the cinema hall and especially to the man whom he had punched.

Kou gave a death glare to the man before settling Master in his seat and himself in the young male's seat. The young male wanted to retort but when Kou showed his seat number to him, (snatched the male's ticket when he boxed him) he revealed the word "Row L 1-7". Kou then pointed to the sign of his seat where below it was stated "Row Q 1-7". The young male's face was nearly distorted when he saw it. "I guess some people are also blind when they can see...." Kou's remark caused the whole cinema audience to roar in laughter while the embarrassed male and his girlfriend quickly went to the correct seat and settle down.

The foursome that had tailed the couple into the cinema was shocked by the way Kou behaved (Kengo and Akira nearly jumped out to help Master but were stopped by Aya.). It was the first time they saw the happy go lucky male released his anger liked that. "Thank god we did not aggravate him like that..." All four thought and fell silent as the film went on.

During the film, Kou noticed that Master looked slightly troubled. Gently, he squeezed Master's hand and smiled at him earning a blush from the blind bartender who squeezed back his hand in response. The foursome peered out from their cinema seat and awe silently in fear of earning hard glares from the audiences in the movie. The movie soon ended and Kou gently helped Master to move out of the cinema hall. Aya shook awake Akira (Fell asleep during the movie) before dragging out a crying Kengo and an awed Shirogane out of the cinema hall.

The foursome continued to watch as Master pointed to a cafe not far from the cinema and Kou followed. The foursome immediately settled themselves in a secluded area of the cafe but not too far away from the couple they were tailing.

**Meanwhile....**

Kou and Master sat down before a waiter came to take their order. "May I take your order sir?" "We will have an ice-tea please." Kou replied while the waiter nodded and left. "How was the movie? I hope it wasn't too boring for you." Master inquired while Kou just laughed: "Don't worry yourself too much, other then the sad ending of the story I didn't mind the rest of the movie." The bespectacled male then took a sip of his ice tea when the waiter arrived with it. "But are you alright?" "Huh?" Master had question marks all over his face until Kou elaborate: "Are you still mad about the remark that idiot made in the cinema?" The blind bartender chuckled: "Don't worry I'm not." Kou smiled as he watched Master took a sip of his ice-tea.

The waiter gave them both menus which Kou explained to Master what the food was. The waiter on the other hand was impatient with the two males taking a long time and finally snapped: "Can't you see what is on the menu!! Are you blind!?" The foursome hiding in the corner gulped and prayed hard that Kou would not kill the waiter this time. Kou glared at the waiter as those words left his lips while Master flinched slightly and apologised to the waiter and hastily gave his and Kou's order.

As the waiter left, Kou was boiling so bad that his anger could melt the whole cafe. Master gently clasped Kou's hand in his and shook his head causing the bespectacled male to curse and control his anger as the waiter came by. "Here is your meal sir, enjoy." The waiter curtly dropped the dishes in front of the couple causing the ice-tea to spill on to Master's pants. Kou rushed to help clean up the mess on Kou's pants while the waiter pretended that he saw nothing. "That ****** waiter...!" Kengo growled; he and Akira stood up to confront the waiter when they saw Kou stood up and shouted at the waiter.

"Is that how you treat your customers here?" Kou asked the waiter angrily. The waiter just replied: "We don't serve the blind here." Kou was furious and nearly wanted to punch the waiter when the manager came out. "What's going on here? Hey Shuichi! Is that you?" "This voice, it's been quite a while Tohitsu." Master smiled at the manager who walked towards them. "Kawaguchi Keiichi! What did you do again!?" The waiter flinched as his boss hollered at him. Kou was already too furious to listen to any more explanations and immediately dragged Master out of the cafe. "Keep the change..." Kou growled as he paid the bill and left with Master trying to catch up with him.

The foursome immediately leaped out of their seats and followed the couple. Kou dragged Master to the park and stopped when he felt the blind male trying to pull his wrist out of his tight grip. "I'm sorry... Does it hurt?" Kou asked the slightly frightened blind male after gently releasing the grip on his wrist. "Yes... I'm alright... I'm just a little shock that's all...." Master replied while rubbing his wrist. Kou sigh as he sat Master down on a bench in the park they were at before sitting down beside him.

"Sorry.... I just couldn't take it.... That they could..... Just say those words without thinking....." Kou said begrudgingly while Master just smiled and look in front: "I know... I guess I'm already too used to people laughing at me because of my blindness...." Kou looked at Master in surprise before pulling the man in a tight embrace. "Kou......" "I will never laugh at you..... I shall be your eyes in place of the once that can't see now and forever..." Master blush as Kou said those words to him and gently touch his face with his fingers and begin trailing them across Kou's features.

Master felt the warm, slightly rough skin below his finger tips, his fingers trailed across the bridge of Kou's nose, followed by a rough line which he suspected was a small scar as his hand trailed beneath Kou's left eye. Kou allowed master to do so as this was another method of recognition for the blind but was surprised when Master stopped. Kou wanted to say something when he noticed that Master's hand had stopped at his lips, his face was bright red.

Kou smiled causing the blind master to blush more as the lips moved beneath his fingertips. Suddenly Kou grabbed Master's wrist and claimed the blind man's lips in a kiss. Master's face turned a bright red but the blush slipped away with the shock as the warmth of Kou's lips against his. When they broke away from the kiss, Kou smiled at his lover and wrapped his arms around the male, pulling him in a tight embrace. Master blushed and snuggled into the male's embrace.

"Had fun spying on us Aya?" Master was startled and heard the sound of people shouting followed by a loud crash on to the ground. Aya, Kengo, Akira and Shirogane looked at the couple sheepily and tried to explain the reasons why they were here: "We were erm, out for a walk right; guys?" Aya said and turned to look at the other 3 males who were staring back at a completely fuming Kou who was cracking his knuckles. "I see..... Spying on people is that fun huh......?" The foursome sweat dropped and became chibi-forms but despite all efforts they couldn't escape Kou's wrath.

After bashing the foursome, Kou apologised to Master for being unaware of the four stalkers and hoped that he wasn't too embarassed of being found out. Master couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment in Kou's voice and gently leaned on the man's shoulder. Kou was surprised by the action but smiled and squeezed Master's hand in response.

Master felt safe as he laid his head on Kou's shoulder. True, he can't see the world and its changes but he has someone close to him now..... One that will help him sees and tells him the changes now.....

**End**

* * *

Meme12: There story done! So Shirogane, are you gonna give up or what?

Shirogane: Give me a minute more!!

Meme12: Ding! Time's up!

Shirogane: Who on earth did you write!?

Meme12: Kou and Master.

Shirogane: What!?

Meme12: I figured that they needed some spotlight as well you know. ^v^

Shirogane: Do they know?

Meme12: Nope and I'm keeping it that way! (Places story in secret compartment with other written stories)

Meanwhile....

Master: Hat-choo

Kou: Caught a cold?

Master: I don't think so but someone might be talking about us.....

Kou: Well I don't mind Shuichi.... (Wraps arms around the bartender)

Master: If you say so......

That's all for now!!!!!!! Pls read and review your comments on this story!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!!!!!!!

**Japanese terms used:**

Irashaimasen- Welcome


End file.
